Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow/Gallery
This is a collection of images from the episode Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow. Gallery Kin and Kon performing a magic trick.jpg Laney questions this crap.jpg Kin is gunna test on Laney.jpg Kin closes Laney inside the shower.jpg Kon drum-a-drum-drummity-drums.jpg Kon finished it off.jpg Kon spews out some magic words.jpg They use the magic on Laney's cage.jpg Corey is revealed to exist.jpg This sends some utter shock into Kin and Kon.jpg Corey is a happy dappy man.jpg MULLET BULLET ON TV.jpg This is one retarted cutaway band.jpg Corey is some SWEEEEEEEET business!.jpg Corey gives Kin and Kon wigs which they are extremely happy about.jpg Let's be magic wiggers!.jpg Laney crash lands in hell.jpg Stupid Laney!.jpg Sorry Lanes, but you stink!.jpg Laney gets herself a wig.jpg Laney is in OWCH!!!.jpg Kate and Allie think Grojband is lame.jpg But they still love him so much.jpg LETS JUST SQUEAL!!!.jpg EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Kate and Allie are so happy they're spinning.jpg Spinning wig transition.jpg At the dog show.jpg Mina and Trina discussing the dog.jpg Trina is just a dog hating mascot.jpg Trina wants a dog for her purse.jpg Mina has a problem with thT.jpg God! Trina is such a jerk!!!.jpg Trina becomes joyed to see something spectacular.jpg A dog with his own flea picker monkey.jpg Speaking of fleas ... I think the circus is in town..jpg The circus sets up for job.jpg GROJBAND! YOU SUCK!.jpg Corey is just talking.jpg Kon is just BEING ANNOYING!!!!!!!!.jpg Trina is just angry.jpg Trina has some questions.jpg Mina is beaten senseless.jpg Mina falls face flat on the ground.jpg Trina pours fleas on Laney.jpg Trina pours fleas on Kin.jpg Trina pours fleas on Corey.jpg Trina pours fleas on Kon.jpg Trina bounces off just punning up the flea filled circus with wigs.jpg Well, fine then, gal..jpg THANKS TRINA!!!.jpg D-Oh! NOhoho!.jpg Look up at the fleas.jpg FLEEEEEAAAAS!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Everyone is running around in terror because they're being attacked by fleas.jpg Kin is scarring his head for life for his life.jpg Kon is going more cuckoo than a cuckoo clock.jpg Kon is beating himself senseless.jpg Corey is scratching the starching off his skull.jpg Big dumb dog.jpg SHAVE THE DOG!!!.jpg FEEEELUFFBALLLLL!!!!.jpg Stuff the fluff inside of there.jpg Burning fur.jpg Corey gets a crazy plan that just might work ........... GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Corey takes off everyone's wigs.jpg Wait! No fros means NO DRUM SOLOS!!!!!!.jpg No time for math Kon. We've gotta fry these fros!.jpg Kon's wig is swiped!.jpg Spell "Solos" backwards and what do you get? You get "SOLOS!!!" That's a palindrome..jpg Kon has gotta be gettin' goofy!.jpg Kon is goofy eyed.jpg Some salesman guy.jpg Howdy there buddy ol man!.jpg Kon is BALD!!!.jpg Have I got a deal for you?.jpg Here's a potion.jpg Here ya go Kon.jpg Magic hair growth hair tonic.jpg You can grow any for do and do.jpg Kon shoves an old man.jpg Kon dumps the potion on his head.jpg Kon has a potiony head.jpg But nothing was happening.jpg What happened to Kon's bald little head?.jpg You're supposed to drink it.jpg Corey and Laney set up the stage while Laney asks him where they're going to get lyrics..jpg Corey is one chipper bejng.jpg Eye love creepy dogs moment.jpg Kin_taking_a_WIG_BATH!!!.jpg Good thing that yabba dabba was so close to the doo!.jpg Bubble bath transition.jpg Kon with a bunch of ding on his hair.jpg Think Kon think.jpg Kon blinks his hair and stuff.jpg Kon is a normal old Pete.jpg Kon has some SWEET HAIR.jpg YAAAAAAY KON!!!.jpg Hooray for this bag of joy.jpg Kon trips over a dog leash.jpg OH NO!!!.jpg OOW!.jpg Dogs greeting Kon.jpg Kon is kinds spooked out.jpg Kon sees his reflection in the dog bowl.jpg Where is Kon?.jpg Corey, Kin, and Laney calling out for Kon.jpg Kon comes up as a dog.jpg Not now boy.jpg Oh, alright. One game..jpg Kin grabs the magic wand..jpg Kon's eyes.jpg Kon dumping himself.jpg Slapstick in the eyes.jpg Kon is so crazy and Kin is so nutty.jpg Kin has a tick freak out.jpg What the banana is going on here?.jpg But um, CORE?!?!?!!?.jpg What in the name is going on?.jpg Laney looks with her eye.jpg Mayor Mellow makes a dog show announcement.jpg Let's get dog boogie.jpg Dog is nuts and wild.jpg Avoid a cat.jpg Dog catcher.jpg Tables and playes.jpg Owners in their chairs.jpg Whoa, when did Kin get back there again?.jpg Wasn't that convenient?.jpg The dog show starst.jpg Kin petting his beloved Kon Dog.jpg But when the popper goes pop.jpg The dogs racing.jpg Little running dog-o.jpg The little sweetums gets SCARED.jpg And little sweetums gets killed by a howling KONDOG!!!.jpg Dog barking at a cat.jpg Kon Dog scares them off.jpg Scared dog and cat.jpg Kon Dog runs.jpg The bug evil dog catcher.jpg The net misses Kon.jpg Kon Dog swings on a tire swing.jpg What a winky dog.jpg Kon bites a shoe.jpg Kon gives up the show to Kin.jpg Kon Dogs don't have hands.jpg Shiny shoe.jpg Hooray for Kon Dog!.jpg Mayor Mellow is happy.jpg Laney and a wiggy waggy Corey.jpg Trina adoring Kon Dog.jpg Trina petting Kon Dog.jpg Trina puffing up that cutie's cheeks.jpg I thought I was your best fwiendy wendy.jpg TRINA HATES MINA FACE!!!.jpg Corey is skeptical.jpg Dog trainer training a dog.jpg Corey gets yet again a crazy plan that just might work.jpg But what about LYYYYYRRIIIIICSSSS!?!?!?!?!?.jpg Belly rubs for Kon Dog!.jpg Corey tells Laney a funny joke.jpg Mayor Mellow makes an announcement of the dogs.jpg Yippie is in the game.jpg Kon Dog is in the game.jpg Sparkles is in the game.jpg Sparkles is angry.jpg Sparkles growls.jpg Sparkles tears off his fur.jpg FURIOUS SPARKLES!!!.jpg Ooh Corrrrrry..jpg Let's get a little billy.jpg Mayor Mellow loves Sparkles.jpg Rarkles roves Rayor Rellow.jpg It's the next round for this hound.jpg Mayor Mellow loves Yippie.jpg YAP! YAP! YAP!.jpg Well there's no need to shout because you're out..jpg Yippie dies forever.jpg Mayor Mellow loves Kon Dog.jpg Aw, Mayor Mellow, I love you too..jpg Dog Konnit! I feel the love. This Kon Dog is a cut above!.jpg Trina busts Mayor Mellow and Sparkles out of the way.jpg KonTrina Crazy!!!.jpg SHUT UP MINA! YOU SUCK!.jpg Mayor Mellow announces there are two dogs left..jpg Time for a dog race!.jpg Dog-stacle course.jpg Kon has to win!.jpg Corey summons Kate and Allie.jpg Kate and Allie look at each other.jpg Kate and Allie SQUEEEAL!!!!!!.jpg Trina and Mina having some fun.jpg Trina demotes Mina to Mina number 2.jpg Shut up Mina 2.jpg Mina is renamed AGAIN as Mina #2.jpg Mina #2.jpg Mayor Mellow rocks this world.jpg Mayor Mellow pops his gun.jpg The dogs race off!.jpg Jumping through the ring of fire!!!.jpg Kin and Kon are losing!!!.jpg Racing on the planks.jpg Corey lures Kon Dog over with some magical wands!!!.jpg BARF! BARF! BARF! BARF!.jpg Kon bites the magic stick.jpg They race into the tube.jpg Kin and Kon Dog race.jpg But Sparkles and Sparkle's Owner race faster.jpg Kon Dog uses his magic.jpg A blast of lightning just bolts on on past..jpg TRAMPOLINE NOW!!!.jpg Kate and Allie whip out a magic trampoline.jpg Kate and Allie place the trampoline on the tubular tunner.jpg KEE-ZAP!.jpg They poof off and away ... FOREVER!!!!!!.jpg They slip off the trampo.jpg Kin and Kon Dog AMAZINGLY exit the tunnel with ease!.jpg Mayor Mellow looks inside.jpg Heh, heh. What a nerd-sacked butt fart. KAHAHAHAH ... haaaah..jpg And so Kon Dog gives Trina a big fat sloppy wet kiss on the lips. MMM-MMM GOOD!!!.jpg Time for a shave!.jpg Razor.jpg And so Corey gives his friend a well-deserved shave..jpg Kon continues to lick Trina's facial face.jpg But then Trina notices and embarrassing secret.jpg GAH! Looks like Kon Dog ... IS REALLY KON!!!.jpg AWWW SICK!!!!! Well I guess Trina's first kiss is wasted on Kon in this episode. YICKH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg EEEEWWWWW!!!!! IT LIVKED MY FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg BLAST OFF!!!!!.jpg DIARY MOOOOODE!!!!!!.jpg Where's your pen and diary Trina?.jpg LIGHTNING!!!!!!.jpg DYING DOGS!!!!!!.jpg Trina and a bunch of dogs.jpg DIIIIYAAAAREEEEE!!!!!!!.jpg Now, let's go get Kon that drum solo!.jpg The dogs like the music.jpg I fought for your baby and I'd fight again.jpg Corey singing and having fun again and again and again.jpg Corey singing ABIUT dog gone dog tagged hearts.jpg Corey leans over everyone.jpg The dogs are barking up a storm.jpg Kon is clapping but notices something strange.jpg Kon has hands!.jpg Kon must be a human! DRUM SOLO!!!.jpg Kon zips up to the drumset.jpg Kon pounds out on the drums.jpg Kon's hands drumming.jpg Kon's anger drumming.jpg Kon drumming more.jpg Kon drumming and drumming and drumming and drumming and drumming and drumming and drumming and drumming.jpg The whole band screeches out.jpg Sent it off to war.jpg Corey peers over the dogs.jpg Corey is jumping up and down in glory.jpg Corey yells once again.jpg Laney going completely wild and insane.jpg The end of the song rocks.jpg Dog gone audience.jpg Kon loved being a dog.jpg Mayor Mellow thanks the band for their dog.jpg Where did the dog go?.jpg Wow, that's cool Mayor Mellow.jpg Corey tells his moral (HTKT).jpg What the heck is this?.jpg Corey's gunna break some bones again..jpg Corey likes to rock in the air.jpg Corey has a theory on life.jpg Only the band understands what Corey says.jpg Sparkles and his owner die.jpg Thanks for coming out everyone! (HTKT).jpg End of Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow..jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries